


Baby's First Pride

by KeepingWTheTimes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepingWTheTimes/pseuds/KeepingWTheTimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Takes Dan to his very first Pride Parade and loves watching his child-like amazement. He vows to take them back again one day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's First Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Please note!! In Britain we call the first part of girl scouts 'Rainbows', so that is what the little girls with the signs are talking about.  
> I am sorry for any errors, I typed this up so quickly, and I don't really write any Fanfiction at all anymore, but I just had to write this one as soon as it came into my head.  
> It's short, it's sweet, it'll rot your teeth, but it is so worth it. I hope you enjoy! <3

_June 2010_

   “Do you have anything to say Dan?” Phil asked from behind the camera as he turned it to face his friend. Dan smiled shyly, cheeks tinted as he looked around them in wonder. There were streamers and rainbows everywhere, people were laughing, chanting, shouting at the tops of their lungs with pride. Dan’s grin grew as a group of girl scouts passed them holding up signs that proclaimed ‘We’re called Rainbows for a reason! We support all LGBT+ rights!’.

   Phil chuckled as Dan’s eyes widened at the group of Drag queens that passed next.

   “They’re beautiful.” He whispered in wonderment, leaning closer to the camera. Phil laughed again and gently ruffled Dan’s hair, ignoring the complaints. Dan pouted as he fussed over his fringe, fixing it back into place.

   “Aw, look at him,” Phil turned the camera so that it captured both of them. Phil was gazing down at Dan as he stared, open-mouthed at everything he could see. “He’s so overwhelmed. It’s baby’s first Pride.”

   “Oh shut up, Phil.” Dan shoved his friend lightly, but they both smiled as glittery Confetti rained down on them.

   “But it’s O.K, we’ll come again.” Phil said, grinning toothily at the camera before turning it off.

 

_June 2018_

 

   “Are you ready?” Phil’s voice filtered through from behind the view of the camera, which was filled with Dan’s happy face. Behind them were masses of people, all marching forwards, their fists pumping, their faces bright but determined.

   “Yeah, I know I am. Are you?” Dan asked teasingly.

   “Of course. Though, I am amazed. There are so many more people here than even last year. I was expecting it, obviously, there are more people every time, but that doesn’t mean I’m not still shocked every time.” Dan laughed and shook his head at Phil, who reached out and flicked his arm.

   “Hey hey hey! No violence on a day like this!” Dan exclaimed, holding up a hand at Phil. The camera moved from side to side, like a head shaking ‘no’ and Dan only laughed harder. He was stopped by a tugging motion on the bottom of his shirt, and he looked down, his expression softening.

   “Hello? And what do you require, small one?” He asked, crouching down. The camera followed him down until another person came into view. A little boy, to be exact. One tiny hand was playing with his bottom lip, and the other was engulfed by Dan’s much larger hand. The boy didn’t speak, he simply reached out to Dan, making a grabby motion until Dan gave in and let go of him to pick him up instead. The child sat on the man’s hip as he stood up, looking around in awe at all of the colours and joy that surrounded them. He started to play with his lip again, but Dan gently pulled his hand away.

   “Don’t put your fingers in your mouth like that, Baby,” He said softly, smiling again as the boy nodded at him obediently. “Now, I now that we are ready, but are you?”

   “Hm, yes Papa. Daddy?” The child turned and directed the question towards the camera, his eyes wide and brown.

   “Yes?” Phil’s voice sounded again, light and happy as he addressed his child.

   “You come in front of camera with us?” He pointed at the device. The view wobbled a bit a Phil turned it in his hand and stood next to Dan, their child in between them.

   “There you go. Are you O.K now?” Phil asked, looking down at him. He nodded absentmindedly, his attention drawn to the pretty lights and imaginative costumes and decorations. Phil shook his head fondly and chuckled.

   “Aw, look, Dan,” He murmured, his eyes lifting to meet the other’s. “It’s Baby’s first Pride.”


End file.
